


I'm Gay

by TheMangledSans0508



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Benson is a nervous boy, Coming Out, Explanations, Gen, Wolf is unaware of literally everything romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMangledSans0508/pseuds/TheMangledSans0508
Summary: After Ratland, he really did not want his actions to be misinterpreted again. So, he comes out to Wolf too.The only thing is Wolf has no idea what it means.
Relationships: Benson & Wolf (Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts)
Kudos: 28





	I'm Gay

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [im gay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161864) by [600deadmonks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/600deadmonks/pseuds/600deadmonks). 



Deep breath, in and out. He could do this.

All he had to do was tell the incredibly intimidating and dangerous girl he was travelling with that he was gay. Not that hard.

Yeah, it was very hard.

He was pretty confident that she wouldn’t murder him. Or beat him up. Man, he really wished that Dave hadn’t told him all those coming-out horror stories. The most he was worried about was her treating him differently.

Dave and Kipo were walking about six feet in front of them absorbed in their own conversation. Mandu was beside them as well, although she frequently looked back at them with a glare. How could a pig even glare?

And then, of course, Wolf was beside him. 

He coughed into her fist to draw her attention and she glanced at him. For a split-second, he could swear he saw fear flash across her face before it was unreadable like usual. He smiled at her nervously. She didn’t return it, eying him sceptically instead.

“Hey, Wolf, how’s it going?” he internally slapped himself.

“Get to the point. What is it?” She demanded. He tried to mask his surprise at her perception and discreetly wiped his hands on his jeans.

“Um, I wanted to tell you something…” he hesitated. She raised an eyebrow and scowled.

“Are you and Kipo… what’s it called…” she made some movements with her hands that Benson didn’t understand until he realized what she was trying to say.

“Dating? No! No, no. I actually wanted to tell you something related to that.”

“You want to date her?” Wolf asked and Benson shook his head furiously.

“No! Give me a second.” He tried to calm the heart pounding in his chest. Why had it been so much easier to tell Kipo?

Maybe because she was one of the nicest people in the universe. Wolf was sort of the opposite.

“Since apparently it wasn’t obvious because Kipo didn’t realize I’m just telling you so that doesn’t happen again. I’m gay.”

“What’s that mean.”

Oh.

Oh no.

Of all the situations he had prepared himself for, this was not one of them. He hadn’t even considered the possibility Wolf might not knew what gay meant.

“Do you know what straight means?” he asked.

“Nope.” He dragged his fingers down his cheek.

“Well, being gay means I like guys.”

“So? Why does it has it’s own special word?” Wolf questioned. 

“Well, because if I liked girls I’d be straight.”

“What’s the difference?”

“What?”

“What’s the difference? You still like someone. Why is there a difference?” Wolf clarified.

“Well, it was a pre-fall thing that kind of was a big deal? Like people would get really mad if you weren’t straight. Really mad.”

“So boys were supposed to like girls, and girls were supposed to like girls?” Wolf asked.

“No. Being straight meant you liked the opposite gender. So boys liked girls and girls liked boys. Then there was a whole bunch of other terms too, but they aren’t important right now. So most people were straight, and then other people were gay. It’s a lot more complicated than I’m making it sound. But some people treated gay people as less,” he explained.

“That’s stupid.”

“I know, right? Anyways that’s why there are different terms I think.”

“Oh.” She tapped her fingers against each other. “Why does it matter?”

“Huh?”

“Why did I need to know,” Wolf inquired.

“Because I didn’t want you to get a crush on me like Kipo did.”

“That would never happen,” Wolf stated. “Also, what’s a crush?”

“You having a crush on me, or Kipo having a crush on me? And it means liking romantically.”

“Me having a crush on you.”

“I wish I had known that before,” Benson groaned. “Does that mean you’re a lesbian or I’m not your type?”

“What is a lesbian and what does type mean like that? Because I swear if you are a mute-”

“We have a lot of work to do,” he sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved monkey's work so much and while this can never hold a candle to their masterpiece it was inspired by it.


End file.
